Connected
by Rurichiyo-chan
Summary: Rin was always bullied by Len and his girls. One day, she stumbles upon a website and meets a certain somebody who comforts her. What Rin doesn't know is that somebody is much closer to her than she thought.


**Hello all! Here's your failure author again, Rurichiyo-chan! Here's another demo chapter for you! Don't forget to vote on the poll!**

**Disclaimer: I never ever owned vocaloid but once I do, Rin will be the world's number one! **

_**Connected**_

Rin's POV

It was just another usual day, for me. Classes were already done, when the last teacher left, _they _surrounded me.

"Hello slutty" a girl smirked  
"Oh my glob! I can't stand this ugly whore!" another girl said  
"Do us a favour and just die already, okay?" another said.

Apparently 14 girls were surrounding me, and 1 boy. That boy was the biggest enemy of my life, the boy everyone else loved, the one who hated me to the core for no apparent reason. That boy was, Len Kagamine.

"Hey there girls" he said and the girls made an opening for him to get closer to me.  
I only ignored them and pretended to continue my drawing. "Hello slut" he said but I didn't even look up. He probably scowled and made a "tsk" sound.

I thought that he and his foolish group would leave but I only thought. He put a hand under my chin and forced me to look at him. "You have no idea how disgusting this feels" he said and his girls just laughed. I glared at him and a playful sadistic smile played on his face. "Slut" he said and smacked my face. Seriously, don't they have female rights in this story?!

The smack was pretty strong and I layed on the floor. My chair probably collapsed as well. I could hear the chuckling of the girls and his maniacal laugh. "Come on girls, we have more important things to do then to hang out with slutty here" his voice was the last thing I heard right before the door slammed.

I didn't bother to get up nor cry. It was always like this. Everyday, after school Len and his group of playthings would surround me and usually hurt me. Physically and emotionally. I'm not sure why they still haven't stopped, sure I made a mistake but people make mistakes right? If only they acknowledged me as a person.

You see, about 2 years ago, Len's brother, Rinto came into this school. I was treated like a normal person back then, nobody would bully me, always having a bit of fun everyday and stuff. When I met Rinto I fell in love, I thought we were meant to be just because our names were close. I actually thought that he liked me. It turns out he only wanted to make lemonades. I trusted him so much that I even lost my virginity to him. Although, he only did that to make his ex jealous and I found out right after he moved back to America **with** his no longer ex-girlfriend.

Many girls got jealous of me back then and they began making fun of me right after that incident and Len was mad because he thought that the lemonade was my idea.

Ever since that time I was bullied, bullied for two freaking years. I lost most of my friends, some turned into haters and some moved because they also became victims of the bullying just because they were friends with the school's slut.

The only ones I have now is my good friend Teto, my step-sister Neru, her boyfriend Akaito and my aunt Lily. I also have a few friends but they live faraway and we see each other only once in an orange moon (because blue is too mainstream). Those friends are Tei, my friend who was sent to some faraway mental institution in Canada for almost killing someone and Gumi, my distant cousin. Tei was only defending me because someone was calling me names so I don't think she deserved it but they let her out 2 months ago and now she's living with her adoptive mom, Haku. My parents got divorced when I was 5 and dad died when I was 8.

I stood up slowly and got on my feet. I grabbed my bag and left. The only good thing about today was that they didn't actually beat me to the pulp like they always do. This was one of the good days.

I got out of the room and saw Teto waiting. "Finally! I thought you'd never get out!" she whined and I chuckled at her and we left. Teto was always the one doing the talking and I'd just listen to her in the background.

We were already outside. "Hey look girls! It's slutty and spinned head!" a girl pointed out. That girl was the certain tealette which was Len's girlfriend, the horrifying Miku Hatsune. She also liked Rinto and used to tell me that I didn't deserve a guy like him. I always ignored her but she found her key to advance when he left. She started dating Len just to strengthen bonds with him so they could both take me down. I actually tried cutting myself but stupid Akaito found out and reported me to Neru and she reported me to aunt Lily and aunt Lily told me not to do that again.

Teto gave Miku a glare but I only sighed. I'm still a bit surprised that Teto still thinks of me as a friend or is still not used to the name-calling. I'm just happy that they only beat me not Teto up. "Come on" I tugged Teto's arm before it could all become dirty but the girls ran after us and started the harsh beating and the name calling.

"Rin!" Teto called out as the girls kept on kicking me. "Great job girls" I could hear_ his_ voice right after the harsh bullying. "I hope that would show slutty here a lesson" the voice said once again. I weakly opened my eyes and saw that blonde boy with a ponytail smirking. His arm was around Miku and the group left.

Teto helped me up. "Are you okay? Geez! Those monsters just can't stop can they?" Teto growled and glared at the group one last time. "No, they can't" I smiled humourlessly and we began walking home.

After Teto dropped me off, I quickly got in my house and ran up to my bedroom. I didn't even care about how I looked I just wanted to rest. To have a break or maybe just break. Yes break, I wanted to leave this world. I wanted to die and finally stop the pain.

"Rin? Are you okay?" I heard Akaito's voice say as he opened my door while knocking. "Idiot! Do you think she's alright?!" Neru said as she smacked her idiotic boyfriend. "No need to be mean!" Akaito whined. I let out a sigh and said "What do you guys want?" my face was buried by my pillow so it didn't come out clear. "Rin" I heard Neru mutter as she sat next to me on my bed. "Do you have any new wounds today?" she said and placed a first-aid kit next to her.

"I don't think so…" I said as I sat up. "That's good" Neru let out an obviously fake smile. "Hey Rin, Neru and I are going out tonight. Your aunt Lily is probably working late again so why don't you invite a fried over?" Akaito asked me. I let out a small pout. "um sure…" I said and they gave me worried looks.

Neru patted my head and Akaito looked like he was in deep thoughts. "Aha!" he let out. He grabbed my laptop and started typing some random website called " " **(A/N: This is fake Baka-chan and baka-kun! It's for the purpose of the story so don't go around searching for that website!)**

The website didn't look bad. He then clicked the "sign up" button and started filling some random information. Neru and I looked at him filled with doubt and curiosity. He glanced at me once as if observing me and put "Bunny-chan" in the username. He then uploaded a picture of 7-year old me.

After that, he clicked the "search" button. "Let me see…" he looked almost serious and filled this form (note: the blank parts are blank)

Name:  
Age: 10-17  
Country:  
Language: English or Japanese  
Gender:  
Email:  
Username:  
School:  
Occupation:  
Status:  
Looks:  
and more stuff like that…

The thing loaded and before I knew it, a list of 452 names appeared. "Let me see…" Akaito said and he scrolled the names. He then moved the mouse over and clicked on the name "Banana Boy". "This guy seems cool" Akaito smiled brightly.

After the thing loaded, a chat box appeared with the words: "Welcome to Bubble Box! Chat here with your friends or make friends! Have fun and be nice! Follow our rules, ok?" so original! Then, a message from "Banana Boy" appeared saying "Hello there!".

"There you go Rin! You should totally be friends with this kid and you won't be alone anymore! I met some of my friends on this website you know?" Akaito beamed. "Are you sure? I mean, it IS a random stranger! What if he's some hacker or something?" Neru complained. "Don't worry! I think I chatted with this guy before, he seems cool" Akaito patted his girlfriend's back. "Well, if something bad happens to Rin, then I'll blame you" Neru crossed her arms. "Aright~~" Akaito smiled in a singing tone.

Akaito taught me more stuff and they then left for their date. This seems fun.

"Hey :)" I replied to Banana Boy  
"Nice to meet you Bunny-chan, I hope we become good friends :D" he repied  
"Yeah, it'd be nice to have a new friend 3!" I replied to Banana Boy  
"Haha :3"  
"So… Well, I'm new here so please don't be mean"  
"You think I'm mean?"  
"Of course not! It's just that people have been mean to mean lately" I then sent the message before I realized that I already told him my personal life.  
"What?! 0w0" he replied  
"Nothing!"  
"Oh, I see. Well, since we're going to be friends, tell me about yourself"  
"Oh okay, well um…. How?"  
"You know… age? Birthday? Likes? Dislikes?"  
"Oh! Well, I'm 16, December 17, I LOVE oranges, I like cats, making music and stuff like that, I hate bullies, perverts, playboys and usual stuff like that"  
"I see…. Well, I'm 16 as well! Wow, we have a LOT of similarities! Even the birthday! Although, I find bananas tastier than oranges but oranges taste nice"  
"No way! Well I guess the banana part was obvious"  
"Yuppie!"  
"LOL"

Before I knew it, Banana Boy and I already sent about 150 messages back and forth. We started talking about food and then anime shows and random stuff like that. I felt nice. I mean really nice. I had a friend.

I wanted to know more about Banana Boy but he said he was going to log off before I got a chance to ask him. "Oh okay! Chat with you soon!" I replied to him.

He was already on my friends list so it wouldn't be hard to look for him. I decided to look over at his profile to find out some stuff about him. Maybe I'll find a picture of him.

I clicked on his name and it brought me to his profile. I felt disappointed to see that his profile picture was some gigantic banana pillow and not his face but I also laughed a bit at his addiction.

Len's POV

I scratched the tiredness out of my eyes and yawned. Today was another heartbreaking day. I saw her suffer all because of me again. The truth is, I liked, no like-in present tense, Rin. I was never mad at her for losing her virginity to my brother but I was mad that her virginity was lost because of my brother.

I always stalked and envied her from the background. She was always that cute and amazing girl that got all destroyed because of my brother, some girls and me myself. I felt like strangling myself to death when I smacked her today. I felt my heart break when I saw that she was all beaten up all because of me.

In fact, I'd be sulking right now if only I somebody hadn't comfort me. That somebody was this chick called Bunny-chan. I wonder who she is. It was much too late to look at her profile since I already turned my laptop off. I closed my eyes and fell asleep and hope for a better (but I highly doubt it) tomorrow.

_**~~  
**_**Hello! Come to think of it, this is a pretty lame story. Dang it! I thought I'd be able to make it heartwarming! Well who cares? I hope you liked it! This is only a demo chapter though so unless this story becomes number one in the poll, it would be either discontinued or on hiatus. Make sure to vote! Vote! And vote! If you want summaries, tell me either on review if you're a guest or PM if you want to as a… what do you call 'em? Well yeah.**

**Review! Review! Review! I like cats…. Review!**


End file.
